


За Темерию и что-то иное

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Роше по просьбе Геральта оставил свои партизанские и шпионские дела и стал на защиту Каэр Морхена. Он не ожидал встретить там бывших недругов. И уж тем более не собирался задаваться вопросами о смысле жизни.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	За Темерию и что-то иное

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена почти полностью в рамках канона, но добавлена пара персонажей, которых не было в крепости. Действие охватывает несколько дней до битвы за Каэр Морхен и несколько дней после.  
> Геральт, Йеннифер и Цири присутствуют за кадром.

Вернон Роше кое-что понимал в устройстве крепостей. Не единожды ему приходилось защищать города или, напротив, брать их в составе многочисленной армии... но твердыня Каэр Морхен мало походила на город даже при первом взгляде. Лабиринт лестниц и арок, вздымающихся одна над другой, громада скалы, в которую крепость навечно вросла корнями и ветвями, и над всем этим, как над склепом, вились вороны. Здесь пахло снегом и древностью, и требовались древние герои-исполины, чтобы жить в таком месте. И уж тем более чтобы его защищать.

— Так сколько народу, говоришь, Геральт позвал на эту пирушку? — Бьянка словно прочла его мысли.

— А я и не говорил, — ответил Роше, поправляя лямку заплечной сумки. — И у него не спрашивал, потому что едва ли ответ меня порадует.

— Я знаю, что еще тебя не порадует. Безоружный боец.

— Бьянка, уймись. Я все сказал.

Она многозначительно умолкла и даже глаза, скорее всего, не закатила.

Тень произошедшего в Яворнике все еще витала над ними, хотя Роше давно перестал плеваться огнем. Бьянка, вроде взрослый человек, долго по-детски дулась за все: за то, что командир отказался ее понимать, за публичную выволочку (пусть и были ее свидетелями лишь Геральт да нильфгаардец при смерти), а больше всего — за отнятый короткий меч, который теперь, заботливо убранный в ножны и завернутый в командирскую сменную рубаху, торчал из его сумки. Роше решил, что это будет хорошим уроком — заставить ее проделать весь путь до Каэр Морхена почти безоружной. Почти — потому что арбалет у нее никто не отбирал, и не может быть такого, чтобы Бьянка не припрятала нож в сапоге.

Встретили их уже на подходе к замку. Человек в кожаной куртке, сидя на поваленном дереве, старательно отрезал черенки ядовито-желтых листьев какого-то растения. Глаза с узкими кошачьими зрачками не оставляли сомнений в роде его занятий.

— Уточню-ка на всякий случай. Вы точно люди? А то не верится. У нас тут ведьмаки, чародейки, друид, краснолюд... полный комплект, Геральт как колоду для гвинта собирал.

— На самом деле я низушек, просто ростом не вышел, — ответил Роше.

Пухлые губы Ламберта растянулись в улыбке.

— Юмор это хорошо, это нам пригодится. Заходите. Геральт еще не вернулся, мы ждем его со дня на день, а уж когда он вернется — сразу будет жарко. — Он мрачно усмехнулся. — Сегодня Эскель в роли трактирщика. Вы его быстро узнаете, мы тут все красавцы как на подбор, но у него шрам самый уродский. А если привяжется дед, который будет предлагать упиться шалфеем, молитесь святой Мелитэле, вы обречены. Дядюшка Весемир...

— Ламберт! — с высокой стены раздался звонкий женский голос.

Роше поднял голову, готовясь, что сейчас на них что-нибудь сбросят: тон соответствовал. Но женщина не собиралась ничего бросать. Она стояла, щеголяя оголенными руками и глубоким вырезом, яркая, как лубочная картинка, приклеенная на фоне серого неба. Даже светлые волосы не растрепались на зимнем ветру.

— Еще раз подойдешь к моим ингредиентам, до конца жизни будешь щипать двоегрот за стеной вместе с Колокольчиком, — сказала она, не повышая голоса.

— Тысяча извинений, госпожа моя Кейра. — Ламберт согнулся в три погибели по всем правилам нильфгаардского высшего общества и заплескал по земле пером воображаемой шляпы. — Не держи зла на простого смертного, ибо скудоумен он и не может победить восхищения и любопытства перед магией, которой ему не постичь...

Чародейка уже на «моей госпоже» повернулась спиной, полностью потеряв к Ламберту интерес. Тот молча проводил ее взглядом.

— Ничего так баба, — оценивающе пробормотала Бьянка, когда они шли по внешнему двору. — Я смотрю, всеми ведьмаками чародейки крутят?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Роше. — Но если повезет, мы увидим зазнобу Геральта. И это будет любопытно.

Насчет самого уродского шрама Ламберт не соврал. Второй ведьмак точил меч, обсуждая его достоинства с двумя эльфами.

— Ты, должно быть, Эскель? — спросил Роше.

— А вы, должно быть, очередные друзья Геральта?

Роше открыл рот, чтобы представиться, но его опередили.

— А это Вернон Роше, темерский ублюдок, истребитель нелюдей и просто изверг.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Что ж, события приняли самый удручающий оборот.

Эльфы бывают разными. Даже в бытность командиром Синих Полосок никто не мог бы обвинить Роше в ненависти к нелюдям лишь за острые уши и надменный нрав. О нет, он ненавидел их за оскверненные знамена с лилиями на голубом поле, за растерянные лица крестьян в разграбленных селениях, за запах дыма, стелющегося от сожженной деревеньки поутру, за перебитых солдат из разъездов — да много за что. И как ему хотелось, чтобы эти двое оказались, ну скажем, кузнецами из какой-нибудь деревеньки под Новиградом — вон как мечом заинтересовались. Почему Геральт не мог бы позвать на помощь двух хороших эльфских кузнецов?

Но нет. Он позвал скоя’таэлей.

Роше перевел хмурый взгляд на эльфа, ушастая тварь с вызовом смотрела на него в ответ.

— Смотри-ка, Бьянка, вот как надо командира представлять.

Больше всех от их разговора растерялся Эскель.

— Элеас, вы знакомы?

— Не припомню, — сухо ответил Роше.

— Йорвет передавал привет.

Йорвет.

— У меня было много знакомых среди белок, и очень мало из них остались живы. Всех не упомнишь.

— Типичный dh’oine, — усмехнулся эльф. — Память такая же короткая, как и жизнь. Caemm, Livael.

Они удалились с чрезвычайно довольными лицами, а Роше вдруг почувствовал, что дело защиты Каэр Морхена становится все сложнее с каждой секундой. Белки из шайки Йорвета. Что может быть лучше? Разве что Лето из Гулеты...

Эскель проводил эльфов взглядом и решительно тряхнул головой.

— Ладно, не мое это дело.

Через полуразрушенные ворота, через покрытый тонким хрупким снежком двор и по стенам ведьмак провел их внутрь замка. Снаружи крепость представлялась неприступной, не старой, но древней. Однако внутри стало очевидно, что ее древность медленно превращается в дряхлость подточенного годами старика, который еще храбрится и рвется в поход. Обломки камней и выбоины в стенах, лишенные крыш башни и гуляющий меж окон ветер — от всего этого тянуло тоской и запустением. Лишь в главном зале внутри обреталась жизнь: плясал огонь в огромном камине и витал под потолком запах подходящего тушеного мяса.

— Здесь и столовая, и арсенал, и библиотека, и лаборатория, — рассказывал Эскель. — И спальня общая тоже здесь. Можете, конечно, поискать себе комнату в одной из башен, но там топить никто не будет, дров не напасешься. Чародейки сами как-то справляются, все-таки... — Он покосился на Бьянку.

— И так сойдет, — ответила она на незаданный вопрос. — Почти дворец.

— Хорошо. — Эскель удовлетворенно кивнул. — Располагайтесь где хотите.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но в последний момент остановился, задумчиво потирая шрам.

— Послушайте. У Геральта действительно много друзей, самых разных. Не знаю, как он умудряется сохранять нейтралитет, учитывая то, насколько хреновый он дипломат.

— Вот и я каждый раз задаюсь тем же вопросом, — усмехнулся Роше.

— Но мы все здесь, чтобы помочь ему и Цири, — Эскель говорил очень серьезно. — А не чтобы сводить старые счеты.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил его Роше. — У нас своих проблем по горло. Если бы меня еще и нелюди беспокоили, точно бы голова лопнула.

Они приглядели нишу у западной стены и привычно расстелили постели на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга — как будто рядом нужно было впихнуть еще десяток таких же постелей для целого отряда. Роше развернул мешок, вытащил меч и молча положил его рядом с Бьянкой.

— Значит, они тебя все же беспокоят?

— Нет, если будут знать свое место.

Ламберт не преувеличил, компания в Каэр Морхене и впрямь подобралась пестрая. Весемир, ведьмак с усталыми глазами, походил на старого дедушку, главу семейства, который вроде бы и рад всех видеть под одной крышей, но перед сном об одном молится — чтоб дом не разнесли. Впрочем, сомневаться в стати и силе дедушки не приходилось. Йеннифер действительно удостоила их своим обществом: угрожающе-черная и ослепительно-белая, за глаза она получила от Бьянки самую высокую оценку своей внешности и титул «первой курвы на деревне». Трисс Меригольд встретила их с распростертыми объятьями, а Золтан Хивай припечатал парой ласковых. Был еще Мышовур — друид со Скеллиге, как и все друиды, погруженный в высокие материи по самые кончики рогов на странной шапке.

— Странно, что Геральт сюда Лютика не приволок, — заметил Роше. — Его одного не хватает.

— Да, вот только его одного тут и не хватало, — хрипло рассмеялся Золтан.

Дело было на третий день. Они стояли на стене, наблюдая, как в нижнем дворе Бьянка тренируется в стрельбе из арбалета. Дела у нее не клеились: она мазала раз за разом и злилась все больше с каждой секундой. И что еще хуже, поодаль примостились эльфы.

Их было всего двое, а казалось, что они заполонили всю крепость. Роше постоянно натыкался на них тут и там, они сверлили его и Бьянку взглядами, иногда утруждая себя даже тем, чтобы харкнуть под ноги. Порой они пытались завязать беседу и выяснить, как бывшим Синим Полоскам беличья жизнь. Правда ли, что они теперь жрут своих коней, а остатки темерской армии доблестно просят милости у императора Эмгыра. Сукины дети даже не подозревали, насколько близко подобрались к правде.

Теперь же Ливаэль, перехвативший лентой золотистые волосы, сжимал в руках лук и вальяжно накладывал на тетиву стрелу за стрелой, заставляя их попадать точно в цель. Элеас стоял рядом с другом и периодически отпускал комментарии. Они говорили на своем языке в полный голос и, судя по долетающим обрывкам звуков, обсуждали вовсе не траекторию полета и достоинства разной древесины, а Бьянку и ее arse. Лицо самой Бьянки оставалось непроницаемым, но она, несомненно, слышала и понимала каждое слово. Роше, хоть внутренне и закипал, сдерживал себя: кем бы она была, если бы не могла за себя постоять?

— Элеас со мной поспорил, обещал, что до белого каления ее доведет, — сообщил Золтан. — А мне деньжата бы сейчас не помешали. Так что ты уж пособи, скажи Бьянке, чтоб держалась сколько хватит сил.

— Сами разбирайтесь, — хмыкнул Роше. — Если бы не мое уважение к Геральту, разговор с Элеасом у нас был бы очень короткий.

— Ага. — Золтан покивал со знанием дела. — Ты же понимаешь, что Элеас говорит то же самое?

Очередной болт, вырвавшийся из арбалета Бьянки, вонзился в край мишени и вызвал волну притворной печали эльфов. Сразу же после этого Ливаэль вогнал новую стрелу в яблочко — она потеснила предыдущую, один наконечник прижался к другому, будто они щеками притерлись друг к другу в теплом объятии.

— Как он вообще тут оказался? — спросил Роше.

— Как и все мы. Не смог отказать старому другу.

— А конкретнее?

— Его обвиняли в убийствах, и только Геральт ему поверил.

— Геральт слишком легковерный, — заметил Роше. — У ублюдка на лице написано, что ему только дай кого-нибудь вырезать. — Он покосился на Золтана и добавил: — Без обид.

Краснолюд крякнул.

— Ты, Роше, конечно, герой со всех сторон, и мы вроде как приятели, но и меру надо знать. Тебя никогда по морде не били просто за то, кто ты такой.

— Сейчас бьют.

— Значит, мало бьют. — Золтан сердито поскреб бороду короткими пальцами. — От хорошей жизни в белки не идут. Сначала теряешь кого-нибудь в так называемом подавлении мятежа, потом хочешь отомстить, потом теряешь еще больше. Так и остаешься с голым задом да наточенным топором. Авось и правда нильфы мир установят, раз мы сами разобраться не можем.

Роше хотел ответить и на это, но не успел, потому что голоса у мишеней приобрели новые интонации. Бьянка стояла, одной рукой ухватив Ливаэля за ворот куртки, а в другой по-прежнему сжимала арбалет, прижимая конец болта к животу эльфа. Что она сказала, Роше не услышал, но Ливаэль остался невозмутим.

— Осторожнее, luned! Это взрослая игрушка, можешь кому-нибудь навредить.

— Тогда thaess aep, bloede arse.

Она опустила арбалет и, не говоря больше ни слова, направилась прочь, сопровождаемая лихим свистом.

— Плакали мои орены, — вздохнул Золтан.

Роше досадливо поморщился, делая шаг к лестнице.

— Ты гляди-ка, Старшая раса. Обыкновенное солдатское быдло.

— Ага. — Золтан скрестил руки на груди, выразительно глядя ему вслед. — Прям как ты.

Роше нагнал Бьянку уже за воротами. Ее трясло от гнева.

— Ты очень глупо подставилась.

— Я тебя прошу, ни слова, — рыкнула она, свирепо прилаживая арбалет за спину. — Командира убивать нельзя, а мне кого-нибудь убить надо.

— С каких это пор тебя задевают скабрезные шуточки?

— Да... — она осеклась на полуслове, яростно тряхнула головой и закончила глухим от напряжения голосом: — Ни с каких. Пойду пройдусь. Изучу местность. Все равно в замке спокойной жизни мне не дадут.

Она так быстро понеслась по тропинке, будто ей на пятки наступал дьявол. Роше смотрел ей вслед. Что такого мог сказать эльф, чтобы все же вывести ее из себя? Пожалуй, он не хотел знать.

Бьянка вернулась лишь с наступлением темноты, все такая же злая, а утром повторила вчерашний маневр: улизнула в лес до того, как кто-либо, включая Роше, успел ее достать. Стрельбище в этот день пустовало: видимо, эльфы, напротив, охладели к тренировкам без зрителей. Роше помахал мечом в свое удовольствие, а затем принялся помогать ведьмакам восстанавливать разрушенные участки стен. Его познания в фортификационном деле мало чем могли помочь. Глядя на крошащийся камень, он не мог не высказать очевидную вещь.

— Он разваливается.

— Да ну? — ответил Эскель, бросая на него хмурый взгляд. — Серьезно?

— Я имею в виду не трещины и пробоины. Он вообще разваливается. Это же не хата кмета, а целый город, ему нужны постоянная жизнь и постоянный уход, а не три человека, которые приезжают на зимовку. Его нужно восстанавливать по-настоящему, а латать дыры — пустая трата времени и сил.

Эскель остановился, взвесил в руке особенно большой обломок, будто примеривался, а хорошо ли он будет смотреться на голове собеседника вместо шаперона.

— Это дом. Сказано, латать — значит, будем латать.

Глядя, как он молча мажет стену гипсом, Роше почувствовал к нему невольное уважение.

Как это всегда бывает в горах, вечер наступил стремительно. Заката не было, его загораживали тучи, просто сумерки спустились и обхватили крепость плотным кольцом, а затем наступила темнота.

Бьянка все еще не вернулась.

Роше беспокойно забивал трубку, вглядываясь в тьму за воротами, когда со стороны раздались легкие шаги.

— Кого-то потерял?

Некоторые считают эльфов красивыми, но у Роше, спустя столько лет, их лица не вызывали ничего, кроме тошноты. Особенно такие глумливые, как у Элеаса.

— Мне сейчас не до состязаний в остроумии, — бросил он.

Эльф приподнял брови в притворном изумлении.

— Что, с luned поругался? Ваши женщины такие взбалмошные.

Роше смотрел на эльфа и ждал продолжения, но тот лишь улыбался в ответ.

— Что тебе нужно, Элеас?

— Ничего. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты страдал.

— Не дождешься.

Роше отвернулся и хотел идти в замок, но эльф заговорил снова.

— И все же, смотри повнимательнее за своей luned.

Наверное, уже в этот момент Роше стоило просто сделать вид, что он оглох и ослеп, просто заткнуться и продолжать идти...

— Она мне не luned. И она умеет за себя постоять.

— Неудивительно, ведь она единственная, кто выжил в Вергене.

Тонкий слой льда хрустнул под ногой Роше, когда он остановился. Вот таким же холодным стало его нутро от одного-единственного слова. И он понял, почему Бьянка вчера унеслась в лес, как ужаленная.

Он повернулся и с изумлением понял, что эльфская рожа стала еще более мерзкой, если только это возможно.

— Ты нихера не знаешь о том, что произошло в Вергене.

— Кое-что слышал. Например, что один военачальник откусил слишком большой кусок, чтобы его проглотить, а поплатились за это жизнями тридцать человек.

Слова слетали с губ эльфа легко, как птицы.

— Как ты вообще спишь по ночам, верный пес Темерии?

Роше смотрел прямо перед собой, на улыбающийся рот Элеаса. Сейчас он тяжелым кулаком врежет по изящному эльфскому подбородку, а потом повалит урода наземь, упрется коленом в спину и заставит его этим ртом жрать снег и землю, как когда-то заставил Детмольда сожрать часть себя. И Элеас будет жрать — до тех пор, пока одно только упоминание Их не выветрится из его безмозглой головы, пока Их память не отмоется от пятна, которое оставил грязный эльфский язык...

Элеас оказался готов к удару. Мягким, кошачьим движением поднырнул под руку противника, пригнулся... Что-то блеснуло у него в пальцах, и лежать бы Роше на снегу с кинжалом в глазнице, если бы он не успел вовремя перехватить эльфа за запястье. Он вывернул тонкую, похожую на женскую кисть и тут же грохнулся на землю, когда Элеас подсек его и упал сам. Остатки разума все же возобладали, а может, инстинкт подсказал Роше, что в возне на земле у него меньше шансов, он откатился на шаг, рывком поднялся на одно колено и, словно в зеркале, увидел встающего Элеаса и его горящие ненавистью глаза.

«Значит, так мы все решим, да?»

Роше потянулся к ножнам и почувствовал невероятное облегчение, услышав мягкий звон собственного меча. Ну будет, поиграли в соратников — и хватит. Как будто нарыв вскрылся.

Он медленно встал на ноги, не сводя глаз с противника, обхватил рукоять меча обеими руками, и вдруг ему показалось, что воздух вокруг загустел, превратившись в мягкое масло. Роше попытался сделать шаг, но и это не получилось: он ударился в ту же невидимую вязкую стену и забился в ней, как муха в меду.

— Роше, прекрати!

Трисс, зараза, могла бы и на его сторону стать!

Тратить воздух и силы на чародейку Роше не стал, но поднял взгляд (по крайней мере, это было еще в его власти) и увидел, что подоспевшие Ламберт и Эскель пытаются оттащить подальше Элеаса с кинжалом в руке и перекошенным лицом. А еще через миг над ними обоими уже гремел невесть откуда взявшийся Весемир.

— Что за бордель вы тут устроили?!

Старый ведьмак обводил взглядом всех собравшихся. Его вислые усы грозно встопорщились, и это было бы смешно, если бы Роше все еще не был в бешенстве.

— Я не причиню боль dh’oine, если он не нападет первым, — глухо проговорил Элеас.

— Много чести, — буркнул Роше.

Эскель и Ламберт освободили эльфа от своих железных объятий, но не стали отступать далеко. Хватка Трисс тоже исчезла, и Роше с большим сожалением убрал меч в ножны.

— Хватит с меня того, что чародейки здесь ходят как у себя дома, одна всеми командует, другая цирюльню устроила. — Весемир решил высказать, видимо, все наболевшее сразу. Трисс издала невнятный звук, но поскольку ей лично не досталось, предпочла все же промолчать, а ведьмак продолжил: — Геральт вас о помощи попросил, а вы, два взрослых мужика, ведете себя, как недоросли. Да у меня мальчишки, испытание не прошедшие, и то сдержаннее были. Если не можете ужиться, то и валите отсюда. Хренами своими где-нибудь в другом месте меряйтесь!

Теперь, когда первая волна гнева отхлынула, Роше ругал себя и молча глотал унижение. Давненько ему не устраивали таких выговоров, да еще и заслуженных. Одна радость оставалась: Элеас молча глядел в землю, и на лице его читался такой же запоздалый стыд.

Весемир вдруг умолк, глядя куда-то в сторону ворот. Понемногу все взгляды направились туда, и Роше, обернувшись, увидел Бьянку и Ливаэля. В какой момент они подошли, неизвестно, но вид у обоих был крайне растерянный.

— Ни хрена себе у вас тут весело... — огорошенно пробормотала Бьянка.

— Вас где носило?! — свирепо спросил Весемир.

— На берегу реки, ведьмачью работу выполняли. — Бьянка сделала несколько шагов вперед и кинула перед ними небольшой предмет. Ламберт наклонился к нему, и в свете факела блеснуло красным окровавленное звериное ухо. — Огромный медвежище, напал на нас. Нужно будет вернуться за шкурой, неплохое одеяло выйдет.

— Пф, ты правда думаешь, что ведьмаки охотятся за медведями? — вставил Ламберт, но его перебил Элеас:  
— Ливаэль, все так и было?

Эльф кивнул:  
— Я собирал ветви для стрел и случайно наткнулся на него на водопое. Он должен спать в это время года. — Он помолчал, а потом добавил: — Luned спасла мне жизнь.

Бьянка едва заметно усмехнулась краешком рта, но ничего не ответила, словно и не о ней шла речь, а потом спросила:  
— Ну, а у вас тут что происходит?

Роше поймал на себе испытующий взгляд Весемира, который затем обратился к Элеасу. Ведьмак взвешивал свои слова, и за одно это можно было испытать благодарность. Он знал, что такое командовать, он знал, что такое авторитет и как легко его подорвать. И потому, плотно сжав на несколько секунд суровые губы, он ответил:  
— Надеюсь, что ничего.

— Ничего, — подтвердил Роше и, не глядя на Элеаса, повернулся к замку. — Пойдем, Бьянка.

— Медведя на водопое он потревожил, сволочь, — бормотал Роше, размашисто шагая по залу к их постелям. — Что ему было от тебя надо? Провоцировал? Нападал? Домогался? — Бьянка молчала, подбирая слова, и он напустился уже на нее: — Что ты молчишь?!

— Да если я тебе отвечу, ты ему голову оторвешь, — выпалила она. — Да, он шел за мной, но медведь ему все испортил, а потом он даже извинился.

— Извинился, сука...

— И кстати, — Бьянка скрестила руки на груди, выразительно глядя на командира, — я вот больше глупо не подставлялась.

Роше не ответил, но она быстро сложила два и два в уме.

— Ты дал ему в морду? — восторг в ее голосе еще больше раздосадовал Роше: мало того, что выставил себя полным идиотом, так еще и зазря.

— Это было взаимно, — вынужденно признал он, но такой ответ Бьянку вполне устроил.

— Жаль, я не видела.

Роше не хотелось обсуждать произошедшее, и он угрюмо сел на постель. Что ж такое, он и впрямь повел себя как мальчишка. Пусть и залез Элеас в ту степь, где было слишком больно, как наконечник стрелы в ране расковыривать, — но теперь эта боль оказалась на всеобщем обозрении.

Он глубоко ушел в свои мысли и очнулся, только когда увидел, что к нему через весь зал направляется Ливаэль. Роше поднялся, скрестив руки на груди. Бьянка встала за его спиной. Эльф остановился в нескольких шагах от них.

— Я хочу поговорить.

Роше постарался выразиться наиболее однозначно и доходчиво.

— Иди отсюда, хер остроухий. Поговорили уже с одним.

Ливаэль не дрогнул.

— Хочу извиниться. От своего имени и от имени Элеаса. Больше такое не повторится.

— Конечно, не повторится, — кивнул Роше. — Потому что я и тебя, и твоего дружка живьем закопаю.

Эльфа и это не смутило.

— Я не жду мира прямо сейчас. Но давайте постараемся хотя бы не убить друг друга до того, как это сделает Дикая Охота.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Роше угрюмо смотрел ему вслед.

— Мне показалось, он говорил искренне, — негромко заметила Бьянка.

— Искренне. А потом так же искренне он перережет тебе глотку. Остроухие ублюдки... — он принялся прохаживаться вдоль стены. — Что бы они ни говорили, будь начеку. Постоянно начеку.

Бьянка села на пол, скрестив ноги, и наблюдала, как он мечется.

— Что я, по-твоему, эльфов не знаю?

Нет, это он, Роше, позволил себя сегодня довести, будто эльфов не знает.

Все Геральт, чтоб ему икалось на этом Скеллиге...

— Я в этот раз умнее был, — довольно сказал Золтан, выковыривая из зубов медвежье мясо. — С Ламбертом спорил и ставил против тебя. Так что все отыграл, ты молодец.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — буркнул Роше. Хотя после схватки с Элеасом прошло два дня, ему все еще тяжело было с кем-то говорить, не срываясь на витиеватые конструкции в духе Талера.

Все это время он не сводил с эльфов глаз. Заметил, что Элеас налегает на водку, а Ливаэль в какой-то момент начал прихрамывать. Ничего полезного из этой информации он так и не вынес, но, по крайней мере, свои выпады эльфы прекратили. Не имея возможности выместить злобу на них, Роше потрошил соломенные чучела во дворе одно за другим. Он поклялся себе просто дожить до битвы, и ничто другое его не интересовало.

— Да ладно, ты бы видел ваши рожи тем вечером, тоже бы посмеялся. Присаживайся, Трисс!

Чародейка садиться отказалась, вместо этого нависла над Роше, как строгая учительница.

— С чего это ты вздумал отправить Бьянку на Мучильню?

Роше нахмурился:  
— Ты о чем?

— У нее синяк в полспины, говорит, упала на тропе.

Трисс смотрела на него чистыми глазами, полными искреннего беспокойства.

— И насколько все серьезно? Она сможет биться?

— Ерунда. Я дала ей мазь, до свадьбы заживет. Вы, конечно, опытные бойцы, но не ведьмаки. Прости. Не советую повторять этот опыт, если не хочешь ее угробить.

— Не буду, — обещал Роше, хотя о походах Бьянки на Мучильню услышал впервые.

Позже, во дворе, он задал вопрос Бьянке напрямую, и получил такой ответ, будто они с Трисс сговорились:  
— Я было сунулась туда один раз, но плюнула на это дело. Не мне тягаться с ведьмаками.

Спросить еще о чем-то Роше не успел. От ворот в сторону замка знакомой тяжелой походкой шел Геральт.

А потом они копали.

Замок ожил, томительное ожидание наконец близилось к концу. Теперь каждый знал, где его место и что ему делать. Роше и Бьянка — копали. Копали как никогда, потому что от этого снова зависела их жизнь и нечто намного большее.

— Если подумать, это смешно, — сказала Бьянка, выпрямляясь и стараясь отдышаться. — Мы сейчас готовим волчьи ямы для призраков.

Роше тяжело навалился на черенок лопаты и отер стекающий по лицу пот.

— Как по мне, намного смешнее то, что легендарные призраки оказались на поверку обыкновенными эльфами. — Роше взял протянутую Бьянкой флягу и сделал несколько глотков. — Те же белки, только чуть посильнее.

— Если честно, я ни хрена не поняла, что за история со Старшей кровью. Но Цири кажется хорошей девчонкой. Она как Геральт, только с сиськами.

Роше фыркнул и снова приложился к фляге, а потом повертел ее в руках, разглядывая вырезанные на коже буквы Старшей речи.

— Красиво. Откуда у тебя такая?

— У Золтана выиграла. — Она протянула руку за водой, отпила еще и оглянулась. — Как думаешь, сколько успеем до заката?

— Чем больше, тем лучше. — Роше взялся за опостылевшую лопату. — Вперед, солдат.

И они снова копали.

— Стейк из катоблепаса. — Кейра Мец прикрыла накрашенные глаза. — Эст-эст и ковирский бри.

Она сомкнула губы, такие же красные, как нитка бус на ослепительно белой коже, словно прямо сейчас смаковала капельки вина. Неприкрыто, соблазнительно и почти порочно.

— Вот оно, истинное лицо чародеек, — хмыкнул Ламберт. — На словах все высокие материи, а на деле — лишь бы пожрать.

— Уж конечно, интересы ведьмаков куда шире, — вступилась за подругу Трисс. — Налакаться и тянуть лапы к чужим мегаскопам.

Кейра тихонько рассмеялась: несомненно, о приключениях подвыпивших ведьмаков знали уже все обитатели замка.

— Не всем ведьмакам так везет, что перед ними чародейки стелются. — Ламберт поднял палец и указал в потолок, туда, где предположительно располагалась самая удобная спальня в Каэр Морхене, занятая Йеннифер и Геральтом.

Трисс едва заметно поморщилась, но зато снова ответила Кейра.

— Может быть, не все ведьмаки умеют вызвать интерес чародеек?

Ламберт сощурил желтеющие в ответах ламп глаза:  
— Может быть, не все чародейки хотят присмотреться?

— Да во имя сисек Мелитэле, — взвыл Золтан. — Уединитесь уже где-нибудь.

— Будем считать, что это тост. — Эскель окончательно пресек как флирт, так и грозящие начаться препирательства, и вся компания подняла кружки.

Спать не хотелось никому, пить перед решающей битвой не следовало, и Трисс, сжалившись, создала для них иллюзию пива. Оно пенилось в кружках, на вкус было как настоящее и даже заставляло ощутить зов природы при чрезмерном употреблении. Прозвучали шутки об иллюзии оргазма (судя по тому, как Трисс закатила глаза — не в первый раз на ее памяти). А потом они заговорили о том, чего бы им по-настоящему хотелось сейчас, в ожидании часа Белого Хлада и Белого Света.

— Ладно, Золтан, порадуй нас краснолюдской версией счастья, — предложила Кейра.

Золтан не задумался ни на миг:  
— Чтоб мою морду поместили на игральную карту.

Чародейка спрятала улыбку в ладонь.

— Ну, для этого всего-то придется совершить какое-нибудь дело исторической важности, — пожал плечами Ламберт.

— Ни хрена подобного. Я слышал, что какой-то дурачок просто вызвался за честь своей крали одержать победу в сотне поединков и пристает ко всем встречным-поперечным — так вот, его и то нарисовали. Я, конечно, не какая-нибудь там Лара Доррен, но уж, думаю, достоин.

— Обратись к Лютику, — посоветовал Роше. — Он тебя вмиг воспоет.

— Да ни в жизнь, — Золтан отмахнулся кружкой. — Этот такого приплетет, что потом вовек не отмоюсь. Не, мне без лишних прикрас. А просто: «Золтан Хивай. Сраный краснолюд».

Когда смех за столом утих, Эскель повертел головой в поисках новой жертвы.

— Элеас, а ты что думаешь?

Эльф сидел чуть поодаль, у огня, закинув ногу на ногу, и делал вид, что читает книгу.

— А я думаю, — скучающим тоном сказал он, не поднимая головы, — что вы все впустую бахвалитесь и называете самые очевидные и абсурдные вещи, чтобы скрыть свои истинные желания и страх не пережить завтрашний день.

В полной тишине он перевернул страницу и снова углубился в чтение.

— Мда... — задумчиво проговорил Ламберт.

— Иди в жопу, Элеас, — обиженно буркнул Золтан. — Такую игру испортил. — Краснолюд обвел всех взглядом. — Ну что, может, в гвинт?

Роше от партии отказался, оставив вместо себя Бьянку. Ему хотелось пройтись и подышать.

Стоило ему выйти наружу, как воздух, даже чрезмерно свежий, тут же принялся кусать его за голые щеки и ладони. Впервые за несколько дней разошлась густая пелена низких облаков, и древние камни белели в лунном свете. Методично и бесцельно он обошел внешний двор, оставляя цепочки следов там, где днем выпал снег, поднялся на стену и поверху прошел во внутренний. Ночь была тихой, только изредка налетал порыв ветра и шевелил облезлые кусты под стеной. Роше навалился локтями на широкий парапет и достал трубку и кисет. Верные спутники и друзья, они так часто подсказывали ему нужное решение и просто помогали привести мысли и чувства в порядок.

Он быстро раскурил трубку и, сделав первую глубокую затяжку, уставился за горизонт, думая о том, что Элеас сказал правду. После появления Геральта все глупости, включая вражду с эльфами, были забыты, ведь никто из них не знал, сумеют ли они пережить этот день. Геральт, Цири и Йеннифер — те, кто были знакомы с Дикой Охотой лично, — говорили, что им никогда не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. Они боялись. И этого, пожалуй, было достаточно, чтобы испугаться самому.

Хотя, с другой стороны, меньше ли он рисковал, вступая в битву каждый день под стягом Темерии? И разве есть разница, в чьих руках зажат меч, который сносит тебе башку? Разве было иначе под Махакамом? Под Вергеном? Или когда они с Наталисом стояли насмерть в заведомо безнадежном бою против лавины черных?..

Куст под стеной снова шевельнулся, и Роше вдруг понял, что ветер тут ни при чем, потому что в темной тишине он явственно различил шумное дыхание и приглушенный короткий стон. Кейра и Ламберт. Все-таки уединились.

Он негромко кашлянул и постучал трубкой о каменный парапет, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие. Внизу все смолкло, потом куст шевельнулся последний раз, и парочка легкими шагами отправилась искать более уединенное место. Роше хмыкнул и снова уперся локтями в камень.

Ну что ж, хоть кто-то получил свое перед концом всех времен.

Струйка дыма приплясывала в темноте, изящная, как зерриканская танцовщица.

Да, все они сегодня говорили о мелочах, а думали о чем-то большем, чем-то настоящем. Может быть, когда-нибудь, когда Вызима снова станет свободной... или хотя бы когда Новиград избавится от Радовида с его фанатиками и шахматной философией... Страшная была мысль, но Роше уже сделал это один раз и знал, что сможет снова. Во имя Темерии.

Если только они переживут завтрашний день.

Он постоял еще немного и собирался пойти спать, когда шаги, что совсем недавно унесли невидимую парочку в неизвестном направлении, возвратились. Они остановились у лестницы.

— Бывай, остроухий.

— Va fail, luned.

Горький горелый табак попал Роше в горло, и он закашлялся, как Оксенфуртский студент-первогодок.

Лунный свет выхватил острый профиль Ливаэля: эльф поднял голову, посмотрел туда, где задыхался от неожиданности и пережженных табачных листьев Роше, а потом, спокойно насвистывая, двинулся ко входу в замок. Бьянка еще немного постояла у подножия лестницы, а затем поднялась на стену. Она шла медленно, опустив голову — ну точно набедокурившая девчонка, которая оттягивает момент возвращения, потому что дома ее ждет нагоняй.

— Бьянка, ну ты-то... — Роше запнулся. Оказывается, он охренел настолько, что не мог даже подобрать слов.

— Ну давай, говори, — мрачно сказала она, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

— А что говорить? — Как-то сразу все сложилось: ее походы на Мучильню и прихрамывающий Ливаэль, фляга с вырезанными рунами... Он помолчал и наконец нашелся. — Давно ты по эльфским хренам соскучилась?

— Как знаток должна сказать, что эльфские от человечьих не сильно отличаются.

— Тогда попробуй, когда придет Дикая Охота, совсем снять рубаху. Может, это отвлечет Эредина? Используем тактическое преимущество?

Бьянка поморщилась:  
— Все-то тебе мои сиськи не дают покоя. Не замечала, чтобы ты был против, когда меня нужно было использовать как приманку и под кого-нибудь подложить.

— Знаешь ли, с белками я тебя не сводил ни разу.

Бьянка покачала головой, словно заранее зная, что он не поймет.

— Белок больше нет, как и Синих Полосок. Среди эльфов много ублюдков, но среди людей не меньше. И ты это знаешь.

Если Бьянка и намекала на кого-то конкретного, Роше этого не понял. Он вдруг обнаружил, что несколько минут колотит трубкой по парапету, пытаясь ее вытряхнуть, уже и черенок жалобно трещит в руке. Ненависть к Элеасу была в его душе почти так же сильна, как и вера в Бьянку до этого момента. Может, это и не Бьянка вовсе? Может быть, Геральт нашел среди своих старых друзей еще какого-нибудь дурного допплера, а тот сговорился с Ламбертом, и все это дурацкая шутка, чтобы позлить старого темерского пса?

— А вообще-то, — Бьянка оперлась спиной о парапет, расправив плечи так, что пресловутая рубаха разъехалась еще больше, — мне плевать. Правда. Я сколько ни живу на свете, вечно какая-нибудь задница. То черные, то белки. Пройдет час Белого Хлада, придет еще какая-нибудь пурга, а я между одной битвой и другой хочу пожить. И если единственный в этом замке, кто готов составить мне компанию, — это долбаный эльф, ну что ж, значит, судьба! Предназначение, как любит говорить наш общий друг.

— Или промискуитет, как говаривала принцесса Адда.

Бьянка снова вздохнула, и стало ясно, что в сосуд ее терпения только что упала последняя капля.

— Вернон, если хочешь назвать меня шлюхой, то назови — и я пойду спать. Но в конце концов, трахаться с эльфом ничуть не хуже, чем лизать задницу Эмгыру.

Если бы Роше уже не закончил курить — поперхнулся бы второй раз.

— Смотрите-ка, Бьянка, великий тактик, стратег и геополитик! Ты совсем охренела?

— А что, я не права? Ты сам себя сравнивал с последней портовой девкой.

Бьянка умолкла и набычилась, а Роше, отвернувшись, принялся снова набивать трубку. Она, разумеется, не поможет, но, по крайней мере, создаст иллюзию.

— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь.

Получилось ничуть не хуже, чем чародейская иллюзия пива. Бьянка почувствовала перемену и ответила достойно, по-солдатски отстраненно:  
— Разрешите идти?

— Иди.

Она развернулась и сделала несколько шагов, но затем остановилась.

— Ты никогда не думал, что все, за что мы боремся, давно мертво? Фольтест мертв, Синие Полоски мертвы...

Маленькая, крошечная пауза в ее речи, полувздох, за которым таилось все, о чем они никогда не говорили. И Роше готов был зацепиться за эту паузу, но Бьянка продолжила:  
— Анаис в бегах, а трон в Вызиме греет вонючий Эмгыр. Мы идем в бой с криками «За Темерию», мы пьем за Темерию... Но Темерии больше нет. И ты единственный, кто делает вид, будто это не так.

Роше машинально забивал трубку, глядя на мелкую каменную крошку на парапете.

— Иди спать, Бьянка.

Остаток ночи Роше ходил взад-вперед по стене, грыз мундштук и осознавал свое одиночество.

Это было отвратительное чувство. Будто старый добрый меч переломился в руках, как тростинка. Будто щит, который так много лет его прикрывал, прогнил внутри и треснул сверху донизу. В пещере под Новиградом его ждал целый отряд, все еще готовый сражаться за Темерию — отряд, состоящий из дезертиров, желторотых новобранцев и вчерашних крестьян. Хорошие ребята, но Тем не чета. И если даже Бьянка допустила в свою горячую светлую голову такую мысль, то что уж говорить о них?

«Темерии больше нет»? Хрена с два! Он стукнул кулаком по стене, но толстый камень остался равнодушен к его ярости. Темерия будет свободной, и если ему придется биться за нее в одиночку и на себе тащить дохлую лошадь — ну что ж... Предназначение.

Роше повидал на своем веку много херни, но, пожалуй, Дикая Охота перебивала даже призрачную битву под Вергеном. Когда сфера, созданная Йеннифер, стала уменьшаться, и Трисс начала поливать огнем лес, расстилающийся под его ногами, он покрепче обхватил рукоять меча. Ламберт выдал каждому из них по склянке какого-то масла и по двимеритовой бомбе на всякий случай, и Роше вспомнил их разговор при первой встрече. Они всего лишь люди, затесавшиеся среди ведьмаков и чародеек. Поздновато учиться новым трюкам, его дело маленькое: стреляй, руби и не дай другим совершить какую-нибудь глупость.

Бьянка стояла на другом конце стены в тщательно зашнурованном кожаном доспехе. Это, разумеется, был показательный шаг для любимого командира, но Роше оставил его без внимания. Они вообще, кроме приветствия, ничего друг другу не сказали этим утром, и только теперь, когда они оба стояли, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту внизу, он подумал, что, наверное, это было глупо.

Сначала они работали арбалетами — на внешнюю сторону. Но через некоторое время, услышав крик Эскеля, Роше оглянулся и увидел, что новый портал открывается уже внутри крепостной стены. Хреновые дела.

Ведьмак двигался так стремительно, что уследить за его движениями было сложно: мелькало, сливаясь в единое полотно, лезвие меча, сверкали срывающиеся с пальцев искры. Но призраки подступали все ближе, их и так было слишком много, и новые и новые фигуры выходили из портала.

План созрел мгновенно. Быстро убрав арбалет, Роше кинулся к лестнице, ведущей вниз.

— Бьянка! Бочка посреди двора — я подведу их к ней!

Она подняла голову от арбалета с таким выражением лица, как будто ее отвлекли от любимого дела, но тут же разобралась, что к чему.

— Поняла!

Настало время решительных действий, и это нравилось Роше намного больше, чем стоять на крепостной стене. Сбегая по лестнице, он выхватил из поясной сумки бомбу и уже с ней в руках кинулся наперерез выходящим из портала Охотникам. Парировал первый удар и тут же левой рукой швырнул бомбу.

Портал исчез с зычным рокотом, лицо обдало жаром, но Роше было уже не до этого. Вертясь волчком, механически отражая удар за ударом, он насчитал четверых противников. Что ж, бывало и хуже. В конце концов, это всего лишь эльфы.

Словно танцор в центре круговой пляски, Роше сдвигался в нужном ему направлении и увлекал Охотников за собой: подальше от главных ворот, к узкой каменной лестнице, у которой — он знал — стоял бочонок махакамской смеси. Подарочек от Золтана. Хороший он все же мужик, хоть и краснолюд.

Еще полшага, еще шаг. Лишь бы Бьянка не сработала раньше времени, дала ему уйти дальше от взрыва. Продолжая вертеться, он уже начинал чувствовать, как устает рука. Первая ступень. Есть! Роше в очередной раз развернулся — и увидел вдали то, чего увидеть совсем не хотел. Элеаса с луком в руках и лежащей на тетиве подожженной стрелой.

Ни на оклик, ни на бегство сил не хватило. Роше пригнулся, рискуя получить удар, и прыгнул с лестницы прямо навстречу ближайшему Охотнику, выставив перед собой меч.

На этот раз грохот был такой, что зазвенело в ушах. Махакамское пламя лизнуло щеку, словно все некогда убитые им белки передавали привет с того света. Какая-то сила вырвала меч из рук, а сам он упал на землю, чувствуя, но еще не осознавая, что ему в висок ударил осколок камня от развороченной лестницы. Он приземлился на спину, и тут же сверху навалились чернота, тяжесть и боль.

Воин Дикой Охоты, что следовал за ним, был мертв, открытые черные глаза смотрели сквозь прорези в забрале, а все обмундирование теперь придавливало Роше к земле. И он мог бы скинуть с себя ублюдка, если бы не болела так немилосердно голова и не кружился бы мир перед глазами, если бы не текло живительное тепло по виску, который сразу непривычно замерз без слетевшего шаперона.

— Элеа-а... — позвал Роше, или не позвал, потому что тут же задохнулся наполовину от боли, наполовину от злости. Тот исчез. — ...а-с-с-су-ука...

Вот и все, что нужно знать об эльфах.

Проглотив очередное ругательство, Роше попытался сбросить с себя тело, но латы лишь громыхнули, тяжело и издевательски. Он лежал на спине, придавленный весом своей и чужой брони, как жук, которого опрокинул ребенок и который машет лапками в воздухе, не в силах перевернуться.

Толстые стены над ним уходили вверх, к затянутому белыми тучами небу, от которого на двор спускался туман. Морозный, разорванный в клочья, как, наверное, сейчас разорвано что-то в голове и в животе у самого Роше, иначе, твою мать, почему же так больно?!

Он прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, но тут же распахнул их, потому что заснуть — это смерть.

Мерзлая земля задрожала, сотрясаясь от шагов десятка ног. Несколько призраков промчались мимо, тяжело громыхая, но на него не обратили внимание, если и заметили, решили, что он мертв, что было недалеко от истины. Теперь либо затопчут, либо он сам потихоньку отбросит копыта.

Он пытался снова и снова скинуть с себя труп, но силы покидали тело слишком быстро, от любого напряжения хотелось умереть сразу же, и в конце концов, откинув голову назад, он закрыл глаза. Нужно только отдохнуть — и тогда...

И ничего тогда. Он всегда знал, что умрет на поле боя, сражаясь за...

«Ты не думал, что все, за что мы боремся, давно мертво?».

Каждый новый вдох давался все тяжелее, мертвый эльф пытался его доконать и вдавливал в мерзлую землю. Роше уже ничего не видел за ним, и в ушах звенело все громче. А может, это еще одни доспехи залязгали рядом? По крайней мере, нет нужды притворяться мертвым, он и в самом деле мертв.

За Темерию, которой больше нет.

Или за что-то другое.

И вдруг тяжесть исчезла — перекатилась с одной стороны на другую, а потом пропала совсем. Роше вдохнул полной грудью и тут же чуть не откусил себе язык от боли. Кто-то заслонил свет, схватил его за запястья, дернул...

— Бьянка...

— Заткнись и помогай мне! Ты тяжелый.

Легко сказать. Он сделал глубокий вдох, от которого чуть не треснули ребра. Видимо, пострадала не только голова, но и что-то из внутренних органов. В глазах забагровело от боли и кровавой пелены, но он умудрился согнуть ногу в колене, уперся пяткой в землю и оттолкнулся. Так вместе они продвинулись на целых полшага.

Роше поднял руки, стараясь обхватить плечи Бьянки, уцепиться как можно крепче. Она наклонилась над ним, и Роше уткнулся носом в заляпанную кожу кирасы.

— Р-раз!.. Р-раз!..

Бьянка командовала отрывисто, на пределе сил, и они, как гребцы, делали еще один рывок. Несколько раз она бросала его на землю, чтобы мечом встретить очередного латника, и еще один раз была гончая, которой Бьянка в несколько ударов отсекла голову, но основная битва теперь шла где-то в другом конце двора, и до них долетали лишь отголоски. Звенели мечи, грохотали бомбы. Пронзительно крикнула Трисс...

— Ра-а-аз...

Раньше Бьянка ругалась через слово, теперь ее команды становились все реже, длиннее и тяжелее, крупные капли пота падали на лицо Роше. Он сжимал пальцы изо всех сил и помогал как мог, но с каждой секундой, с каждым движением понимал, насколько это бесполезно. Небо темнело над его головой, и холод, холод, холод...

Даже если она дотянет его до безопасного места, он все равно долго не проживет, а она потратит все силы на то, чтобы волочь его, как бесполезный мешок с костями, и уже не сможет противостоять врагу. Нельзя было ей позволять. Нужно было притвориться мертвым, или уж действительно сдохнуть, или хотя бы найти в себе мужество рявкнуть на нее, чтобы в кои-то веки она его послушалась, чтобы защищала Цири, ради которой Геральт поставил на карту все, включая их самих...

Но он слишком хотел жить. И снова и снова малодушно отталкивался пятками от земли, выгрызая по пяди существования.

Когда Бьянка рухнула на землю рядом, он в очередной раз подумал, что им обоим пришел конец — теперь уже окончательно. Но она лежала тяжело дыша, как скаковая лошадь, загнанная перед самым финишем, а над их головами висела полуразрушенная арка. Значит, все же доползли...

Вот только ему дальше бежать некуда, потому что дальше — только холод.

Облака пара, на ходу застывая ледяными узорами, вырывались изо рта Бьянки. Она поднялась на колени, огляделась, но тут же покачала головой.

— Конец. Прорвались.

Ну вот и все. Роше чувствовал, как коченеют пальцы ног: ледяная корка карабкалась к ним по земле от стен двора. А он все еще не сказал что-то важное. Что-то очень важное...

Снова, как бы продолжая их путешествие через двор, он поднял руку и обхватил пальцами ее плечо. Бьянка рванулась к нему в ответ, как к умирающему... Почему «как»?

— Бьянка. Я неправ. Ходи в чем хочешь. И спи с кем хочешь.

Ее лицо — копоть и грязь, кровь и пот — нависло над ним, и горячка боя, бешенство, остервенелая погоня за жизнью на миг слетели с него, сменившись чем-то незнакомым, забытым, совсем на нее непохожим. Вымазанная ладонь прижалась к пылающей щеке Роше, и Бьянка проговорила тихо-тихо, как воркуют сестры милосердия, в которые он совсем недавно грозился ее отправить: — Бедненький мой командир. Сильно же тебя головой приложило.

А потом наступил час Белого Хлада и Белого Света.

Особенно наглая желтая искра вырвалась наружу и приземлилась на перчатку. Роше стряхнул ее и снова протянул руки к огню, чтобы последний раз погреться у огромного камина.  
Неделю он смотрел на эти пляшущие языки пламени. Синие у корней и оранжевые на кончиках, они дразнили его обжигающим теплом, а он всё лежал и лежал, до конца не уверенный, что безжизненный холод когда-нибудь уйдет из его тела. Целую неделю — какая роскошь.

Эльфы ушли своей дорогой до того, как он пришел в себя, и Роше невольно подивился, насколько ему плевать. Потом ушел Золтан, как и Геральт и Цири, как Трисс, убедившаяся, что жизнь ее пациента вне опасности. Замок понемногу пустел, и ветер все злее свистел в развалинах башен. Каэр Морхен превращался в то, чем, по сути, являлся — в огромный, неуклюжий снаружи и пустой внутри осколок древности.  
Бьянка подхватила лежащую у ног сумку.

— Ты готов?

— Да, идем.

Они попрощались с Эскелем, пересекли двор, где новый снег давно запорошил следы битвы, и вышли через главные ворота.

Люди оборачиваются, если что-то оставили в месте, которое покидают, или что-то обрели. Роше не сделал ни того ни другого, и потому не оглянулся. Все, что у него было, не имело никакого отношения к Каэр Морхену.

Бьянка привычно шагала за спиной. Так было в замке Ла Валеттов, во Флотзаме, в Вергене, в Лок Муинне. Так было в час Белого Хлада и Белого Света.

И за это стоило бороться.

— Радовид?

— Радовид.

Шагая в ногу, они вошли под сень старых сосен.


End file.
